Ro (OC)
Please don't use my OC without my permission. Appearance Ro is a skinny, 6’0 foot tall 18 year old, with sharp features, black hair, and brown with hints of red eyes that turn red when he is mad. He has a light tan, but is obviously more tan than Zena, Zeekus, Rila, Eckus, Ethus, Napus, Vultus, Koaus. In ancient times, Ro where’s chitons that go down to his knees and are easy to run in. His belt is bright red, and braided in a weird fashion, that indicated his mother was a noble but no one cares. Stepped to his belt os a fire proof sword sheath. His sandals lace up to his knees and are easy to run in. He likes grey hoodies and tends to have a t-shirt underneath, no matter the weather, and blue jeans in AUs. His sheath is on the right side, and strapped on by a leather belt that is hidden by the hoodie. Ghost form Ro's ghost form looks almost exactly like his normal form, except he has transparent skin with the only color in his eyes (which still turn red) and black hair. He has an armor plate of metal over his mouth, like a mouth guard. This is because he died from a fire in cabin 13 and he inhaled to much smoke. When he is in this form he tends to have coffing fits. Personality Ro is a dork. Flat out dork. He is a little wary of new people, and will fight to defend his friends and family. He tries to keep Zena, Zeekus and Anaca under control. Key word try. It normally doesn’t work and someone ends up in the infirmary (most likely Axo). When he is mad, everything better run. He will without hesitation attack something if necessary. He can be no nonsense if he so desires, he isn’t that most of the time. The best comparison with him is a very tired, very stressed, generally done with everything, college student with a history paper due tomorrow. Abilities Aerokinesis - Air blasts, air tracking, able to sense when someone is using Aerokinesis, can hear more than a normal ear can, can track someone who uses Aerokinesis, weather they used it recently or not. Atmokinesis - Hurricanes, heat storms, thunderstorms, tornadoes Audiokinesis - Can control noise around him so he can hear, or others can’t hear something. EXTREME Dyslexia- He can only read Ancient Greek and is very confused on other languages. Eye Glow Power- His fire, heat, and air powers are enhanced with this and he can be very frightening in this form. His eyes glow bright red, he seems to have a very steady hand over this and the lighter version of this. This version doesn’t have a name but does have the same side affects and occurs when he breaths in deeply then exhales, letting the wind take over his motions. Disadvantage- After his eyes glow he could get dizzy, headaches, slurring of sentences, passing out, and for him, chills that leave him weak and unable to do anyhting. Hydrokinesis - Only able to make it rain, and able to make a hurricane. Modern day ADHD- He is very hyper compared to others of modern day. Pyrokinesis - Able to control the height of fire (he has to concentrate though, and it wheres him out) Thermokinesis - Can make the temperature rise with very little concentration Will power- He has a strong will power that can help him against charmspeak and unconscious, unless it is bellow 40 degrees, then it is damaged. History Mom?!? Ro was sitting with his mother in the 'Visiting Noble room' in Athens. His mother, the wife of a high ranking official, was reading him the story of Apollo, Zepyros, and Hyacinthus. When she finished she gave him a hug and said "The power of jealousy is so powerful, that it can kill the thing we love most." and squeezed me tight. Myre came in fuming, and glared at us. Myre started at us and mom stood up, in front of me, shoulders squared. "Traitor!" Myre hissed, "That is not my son! That is god spawn!" mom bristled. "He is your son, Myre, I-" Myre cut her off. "HE MADE A TORNADO ON THE WAY HERE!" mom made the sign for me to run. So I did. As I ran, I heard mom behind me. "CATCH THEM!" Myre yelled. I didn't want them to catch us, I wanted cover. Somehow, we made it to the field, that's when they started to throwing rocks at both us. I don't know how I didn't get a rock to the head. I heard a short scream behind me just before I reached the forest. I looked behind me, mom had been hit in the back of the knee and was know lying on the ground. "Mom!" I squealed and ran back to her. "No! Keep going Ro!" she screamed at me. I paused half way between us. "Go my love, I'll remember you for millennia! I promise on the river Styx! Just go!" she yelled at me again. I felt a rock hit me just, and I stumbled away from mom, they were getting closer. "I will remember you mom." I said and ran for the forest. I heard my mom screaming in the distance as I ran. Every once and awhile, I would feel a rock hit my back, as tears streamed from my eyes. A couple minutes later the sounds of my mother stopped, and the sounds of being followed started to retreat. I kept running. Eventually, I bumped into a guy with goat hooves. "Woah there. Where are you going so fast?" I whimpered, tears still pouring from my eyes. I didn't like that I was crying in front of a stranger, but I couldn't stop. "Away from Athens." "Okay, Okay, Okay, sit down. Tell me what happened." I sat down but I was scared to tell him what had happened. "It's okay, you can tell me. You wouldn't believe what I see in a normal week. Once a kid charmed me into eating a wooden plate, I was sick for a week." That got a snort out of me. "I'm not kidding, I belched bark for days, now what happened." I told him, that on the way to Athens, we had been attacked by robbers, and somehow I had been able to blow them away with a tornado. He just nodded, and encouraged me to keep talking. "I- I don't know, know if mom is d-d-dead, or not." He nodded. "Let me take you to a safe place, there are other kids there to mess with, and no one will find you to take you away. I promise. he said. I nodded and started walking with him, tears where still trickling down my face. "What's your name?" I said "Mines Ro." he looked at me. "Ro, huh. I could have sworn there was a noble's son named Ro in Sparta? Any how, my name is Imp." Relationships Love interest Ro has no original interests, but he is ship with one. -Snowclaw5553 Virus; Ruby’s OC Ro is increasingly timid around Virus, though would kill for her. Anaca, Zena, Zeekus, Ruby, and a few more tend to tease Virus and him. Ro can get angry when this happens and will attack them. Virus then makes him sit down and calm down as well. Friends Zena Zena is one of Ro’s 13 cousins. He finds her to be annoying at times. Though he would do a lot for his family, he will hit a point and just stop, turn to her, and say for her to fight it her self because she has annoyed him to his limit. Then again, Zena is 2-3 years younger than him. In the original story after she dies, Ro takes up responsibility for her brother Zeekus, and Anaca. Anaca At first Ro doesn’t trust Anaca as she is a daughter of Boreas (north wind) , and he is the son of Notus (south wind). After Anaca repeatedly attacks, kills, and destroys monsters, she eventually earns his trusts, somewhat. As said above, Ro takes responsibility of her after Zena dies. This is no easy task as Anaca is wild, tempermental, and has never trusted Ro like she trusts Zena, Zeekus, and Atao. She is surprisingly tame compared to what she had been with Zena, but every other day had refused to eat. Remember this is in the original story and normally doesn’t apply to Role plays, most of the time. Weapon Guster Yes, Ro’s sword’s name is Guster. But it is a very serious weapon. It is fire proof, and there fore can easily be lit on fire by Ro so that monsters tend to dye quickly. It is 4 feet long with a spike for a pommel. Guster was given to him by Notus as a repayment for his mothers death. He almost attacked Notus for that comment. Technology In most Rps, my OCs tend to be useless with technology. The expectations are Potix, Izus, Kinus, Mosso, Kanick, Nothus and Ro. Ro barley qualifying for being able to use a computer. Here is a quote from Ro in the Rp Outlast were he comes in to down load some files to a drive. Notes * Ro came to Camp when he was 7 from Sparta, just like Anaca. * He spent 11 years at Camp before he died in his original story. * He either ran away or was forced out (I haven’t decided yet) * Ro originally couldn’t make his eyes go red when he was mad, and could only make his eyes glow. * Okay, he was forced out. (I finally decided) Category:Content (Snowclaw5553)